


Savior

by WyrmLivvy



Series: Lex Luthor as a Trans Man AU [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soft deleted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendships begin.

soft deleted


	2. Chapter 2

soft deleted


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Lex go on a fake date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: bullying, homophobia, misgendering, transphobia, racism,

soft deleted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dà shàoyé - Christian’s uncomplimentary nickname for Lex  
> http://www.cantonese.sheik.co.uk/dictionary/words/43733/


End file.
